Renesmee: The Girl You Remember
by BrazenBlue
Summary: What if Edward had never heard Renesmee's thoughts? Therefore, never learned to love her? In this story, that is how it is. Edward, nor his family grew fond of Renesmee. I warn you. This is ALTERNATE Universe. Meaning, the existing universe was rendered. BUT everything, at the same time, is normal. This is how it would have been if Edward continued hating Renesmee. Violence, Beware
1. The Beginning

**Synopsis:**

This is an Alternate Universe storyline. In this storyline, Edward never heard Renesmee's thoughts. She, like Bella, he can't hear them. With that being said, because he never heard them, he never bonded with her, and never learned to love her. Along with him, neither did his family. Except for a selected few that appreciated Renesmee. After she over hears a conversation, Renesmee sees herself the same as her family sees her. The monster that murdered her mother. But also, she see's that her Father was a much happier person before she was born, and that she also took her mother from him. After the conversation, Renesmee decides she needs to give back to her father, what she took away, and decides that the only way for her family to be happy again, is for her to leave.

However, before she leaves, she visits her grandfather Charlie Swan. Renesmee confides in Charlie how she feels. He tells her that, even though Charlie knows that Renesmee is different, he tells her he still loves her. Building a concrete hard bond with Renesmee and Charlie. He tells Renesmee he will keep their visit safe, in exchange for her to visit once in a while.

**Authors Note.**

_Before anyone says, "This is stupid"_

Try to look at it from the Cullen's point of view, they had to watch Bella suffer while she was pregnant, they now have to call Renesmee family. For those who are going to say "The Cullen's are smarter then that, this is impossible" look at it this way as an example, Say if James didn't succeed in finding Bella, and instead turned into a good person. Would they consider him a friend, ally, or acquaintance? For me, I don't think so.

Other changes in this storyline: Renesmee has never met the Volturi, and Jacob never returned to Bella when she was pregnant. Therefore, he's never met Renesmee, nor has he imprinted on her.

Copyright: All rights go to Stefanie Meyer. ALL characters are hers. However the storyline, is mine. That's all that you need to know.

**Echo**

**Chapter 1**

Let it go.

_30 years ago._

I stared out of my bedroom window as rain pelted the glass. As much as I usually dislike the rain, today I found myself welcoming the rain. However, I wasn't only staring at the rain. I was staring at my own reflection. Nothing about it was different, My hair reached to the tops of my waists in a mangled mesh of ringlets, that as plain as they were, still were shiny and slick. I was wearing a tan turtleneck sweater, and a pair of aged jeans, and black and white sneakers.

It was the same reflection I'd been looking at, but a strange feeling glued it to me, as if it was the most precious thing I'll have. Even though each day I aged up faster, it seemed to me I aged up slower. I had only turned 2, three days ago. I knew it was only me that thought that I didn't look any different. Even though time said I was 2 years old, physical and mentality said I was 12 years old.

I slowly spun myself away from the window, to face my bedroom. I knew that what I had planned today, had to be done. But I decided that, I needed to remember everything about the life I was about to leave. I needed to remember what color the paint on my walls were, the color my carpet was, and the patterns on my bed sheets. I stared at the room I had spent 2 years in, and took in this last memory of having it the way that it was.

I walked slowly across my bedroom floor, letting my hand glide over the wood of my bed frames foot-board, the small vanity stand, my dresser. Lastly, I let my hand explore the small porcelain ice-skating, and ballerina figurines on my nightstand, next to my bed. My aunt Rose had gotten me one each time she'd seen one I hadn't obtained yet. Sometimes she would go to different countries for them. It was my small obsession. I loved winding the bottoms of them and hearing the different songs they had to sing. Different messages they all had to say. I related to them on a level.

My mother, Aunt Rose, and Grandpa Charlie, are the only people I've known to care for me. My father including my other grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, My other aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper, have never cared for me. In fact, they had made it clear to me, they did not want anything to do with me. They still treasured my Mother, but only had it in for me.

My Father was most blunt then anyone when it came to giving me the hint to go away. Each time my father was playing Piano, I would try to watch and learn how to play, only for him to shew me away some how, or simply tell me "Shouldn't you be studying? I'm trying to focus." I may be young, but I wasn't stupid and took the hint to leave.

Carlisle, on my Mothers wish, kept up with my appointments, other then that, each time I'd tried to interact with him, he would never voice how disgusted he was with me, but he made it obvious enough that I had given up a long time ago in winning his affections.

Esme avoided me at all cost, when avoidance was inevitable, she would simply nod, smile, and retreat with a parting comment, each time I would try and speak with her.

Alice and Jasper, however, were not as easy to speak or even see of. The only way I could explain it was that, Alice would see me coming and bolt with Jasper, or they moved and just rarely visited.  
My uncle Emmett on the other hand, interacted a lot more with me. I have a feeling it was for my Aunt Rose, but he never gave too much about himself. He was the same goofiness he displayed with everyone else, with me. If he hated me, he was talented at hiding it.

My grandfather, Carlisle, usually to educate me in vampire History. Even though I had never met the Volturi, my mother said I needed to know about them thoroughly. A day before my birthday though, my Mother informed me that, she was going to further my education. She didn't give me much information much that she said that Carlisle had taught me all he needed to teach me, and that she could continue it further. Although, I had to pretend to act like I didn't know anything, because on the contrary, I had over heard my parents talk, the same day my mother had told me about my education.

_My hand relaxed when I finally scribbled down the final sentence of my homework, leaving me to date it. I scribbled down todays date, Wednesday, September 10th._

_It was 9:30 when I closed the cover of my history study book, over the homework I was to turn into my Mom tomorrow, with a feeling of refreshment. I was finished with my homework, my birthday was in a few hours, my only work now was to be as regular a child, as I could be. The half-vampire trait, was hard to ditch but what kept them at bay were my restrictions my Mother had put I wasn't to use my vampire-speed for anything but an emergency. I also wasn't to venture into town if I was hunting or outside playing. I also absolutely was not to use my gift with anyone but my family. Being normal had its challenges, but wasn't completely impossible. I still liked playing with dolls, watching T.v. Shows, and playing Mario games. I knew that other kids at the age I was at also had friends they regularly spent time with, but neither me, or my family had much choice but to home-school me. I didn't attend any computer schools though, my mother had to required materials to educate me. _

_My favorite part of today though, was jumping into my bed, and watching my favorite show before I went to sleep. After I raised up from my desk, I used my vampire speed and flitted across my room to my dresser and exchanged my long-sleeved shirt and pants, for a pair of plush sweats, and a light blue t-shirt. I loved the feeling of replacing the rough and tightness of day-clothing, for light and soft night clothing. The waistband of my sweats adapted to me, and my shirt freeing my arms of the restriction. I didn't use my vampire-speed to go to the bed, In fact I took my time going to my bed. I walked over to the night stand next to my bed, and picked up my favorite porcelain figurine, and winded the key from the bottom._

_The ice-skater posed as a beautiful swan, spreading her arms out in front of her, balanced on one leg, and leaning forward as if she was soaring through the sky. She spun in circles, as her lullaby chimed. As she spun around, I noticed small builds of dust on her platform, I would have to take my dust-rag tomorrow and wipe the dust off._

_When her lullaby was over, I threw the blankets from my bed. I was about to crawl into them when I heard voices in the kitchen. Even though I was up in my room, I had much stronger hearing then any human with the best hearing. That much I obtained from being half-vampire. However, from my age, I was having trouble distinguishing what they were saying. _

_My father couldn't hear my thoughts so he wouldn't be able to hear me decide to eaves-drop. Perhaps it was about my birthday? I wondered in excitement. Vampires were hard to sneak up on though. My Mom may be disappointed if I eaves-dropped, though, too. If its about my birthday plans, just one little hint couldn't possibly hurt. I won't listen about the presents, I'll just listen about what they may do. _

_I was relieved for once that my Mother required me to have my door open, I wouldn't have to worry about the door being quiet. What I did have to worry about were creaks, my breathing, and scent. I used the tops of my feet to pad through my door and to the end of the hall. The sharp corner that lead to my kitchen was a few feet away from me. From there I was able to hear the conversation clearly, and decided to stay where I was. However, now, I wished I hadn't._

"_What do they have against her, so bad, that they refuse to even celebrate her birthday?" My Mom said sharply to my father._

_"It's nothing personal towards her, Bella. They just wanted to get away for a little while." My father replied with a hint of calm and cool in equal degree._

_"I'm not stupid, Edward. I'm also not asking for a gigantic extravagant party. Just for her to have her family around her. A family I thought, cared for her as much as I do. But I guess Rose and you are the only secondary party. And I don't know why-"_

"_Bella, we had to watch you suffer. And practically be torn open because of that creature! Why should she savagely murder you, and she still gets rewarded? I'm sorry Bella, but I am ashamed. I am ashamed that not only must I say I created such a vile creature, but that I am also forced to say she's my 'daughter'. She is by biology, but not by my account. She took your humanity. I wanted you to keep your humanity and thanks to her, you got it literally ripped away from you. She will not be rewarded with my love."_

_I heard a sharp gasp filled with a mixture of hurt and disappointment. _

"_I can't believe you said that, Edward. Is that really how you all feel?"_

"_I've tried really hard Bella. I just can't develop any kind of fatherly love towards Renesmee. I'm too disgusted. As for the rest of the family, They've never expressed their feelings towards Renesmee or to me, out of respect for you."_

_My heart that had been resting on a single plank of a platform, crashed to the bottoms of my feet. Shattering into pieces, and leaving a lump in my throat at his words.I looked down at the floor, and tried to restrain the tears that threatened my eyes, Swallowing several times and clenching my jaw to the point I thought it would shatter seemed to help._

"_Let me tell you something Edward... Renesmee did not ask to be born. If you remember right, I was the one that fought. Not Renesmee, I'll just keep Renesmee out of everyone's way from now on."_

_I flitted up stairs as my mother stormed from the kitchen, in an effort to conceal my nosiness. When I got into my room I dove into my blankets once again. Only, I couldn't relax this time. I wasn't happy, either. Sadness and guilt consumed me. My own father hated me? I knew he didn't care too much for me, but I always thought that maybe he had something fatherly towards me. But I was wrong. I was a monster to him. I never meant to be. _

_Fresh tears stung the bottoms of my eye-lids, and after a few moments warm tears streaked down my face. I focused my eyes out of my window and watched the ironc lightning flashes illuminate the sky. My mind crawled deeper and deeper into thoughts, as if I was having a conversation with myself in my head. The conversation topic was strangely calming as intense as the topic was. _

_My father said I had taken away my Mothers life, and destroyed his as well. Perhaps I could give them a better life, by leaving them. I could make It on my own, how hard could it be? I would go to a place no body would ever think I was at. I could hide some where in Forks. My thoughts stopped there. I couldn't be in Forks anymore. I would need to leave Forks. I could do it after my birthday, so I could spend one last birthday with my Mom and Rose. I wasn't worried about my Dad anymore. This was my birthday present to him. He would never have to live with me at all anymore. Or have to call me his daughter. He could pretend I never existed, after my Mom was done being sad. This thought left me with an equal amount of sadness and calmness. I would miss my Mom and Rose deeply, but I was happy that after all this time, maybe I would make my Dad happy for once. _

_I hadn't known I had fallen asleep until a loud buzz sound blared through my alarm clock. I sighed and rubbed my eyes free of sleep and crushed my snooze button. _

It was September 13th, today. I knew it seemed harsh to do this on my Mothers birthday, but the sooner I did this, the harder it would be to deny myself. I was already having doubts. _Maybe if I just give Dad time..._ No. No more time. I went two years with this theory with absolutely no result.

Remembering the conversation between my mother and my father made it easier. And knowing that for my Mothers birthday, my Father was taking my Mother somewhere for her birthday. I wasn't sure were, it wasn't that important. I was glad she wouldn't be here for my disappearance. I jumped from my thoughts when my Mothers voice summoned me from downstairs. I raced through my bedroom door and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at my Mother. I would miss her beauty, and simply seeing her.

She was dressed in a grey dress, the neck stretched up to cover her neck and the sleeves reached to the ends of her wrists, black leggings, and her black boots. A warm but sad-like smile plastered on her face.  
"Me and your Dad are going to take off. " she informed. She continued, "Don't forget to go over to Carlisle and Esme's house at 5 o'clock this evening." she instructed.

She ascended the stairs to wrap her arms around me.  
"I'll miss you, Ness. I'll see you in a couple of days." she instructed me, excitement was raising in her voice, possibly for her trip.  
My hearted felt heavy at her words. My next response, I tried to restrain my voice from cracking.  
"I'll miss you too, Mom. Good bye. I love you." I said, surprisingly, I gave nothing away.

Was I subconsciously wanting my Mom to find out? If my subconscious was trying, it failed.  
"I love you too, see you in a few days, Renesmee." she said as she departed down the stairs, and through the door my father held open. My father looked up at me from the door. I half-heartedly suspected, and maybe desired a hug good bye from him too. Instead, he simply nodded.  
"Behave." he coolly demanded with slightly narrowed eyes. Before closing and locking the door.

After I heard the car hum to life in the garage, I listened while the car tires rolled over our gravel drive-way, and sped away from the house. I knew the car was gone, but I needed to double check. I raced down from the stairs and cut into the kitchen where, cutting in between a long arrangement of L shaped counters, was a door to the garage. I nudged it open and saw that there was no sign of the car. I smiled in relief, but the earlier nerves returned. Could I really do this? I thought for a minute.

It didn't matter if I thought I couldn't do this, I had to do this. I destroyed something. As bad as what my fathers declaration of me was, there was truth to his words. I was a monster. I had killed my mother. I remember when I was born, seeing her very last moment as human. Even though I had no comprehension of it then, I did now. And my father was right, about what I was. And what was worse, my Dad had, had a happy life before I was born. It was my duty to give it back to him. It was the only thing I had to give.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and then looked at the clock. Noon. I had three hours to do what I needed to do, and it would take an hour itself to do the first thing on my list. I decided to get started, I made my way from the kitchen and into the hallway, Within an hour, I managed to gather up every single photo that included me. It seemed a little late to realize something but I couldn't help it. From my younger ages, photos that required me to be held, there was something I hadn't noticed before. My father never once held me in any of the pictures. In fact, I could even see he sat a little ways away from me when I got older and had to be placed between my parents.

Through my digging of the pictures, I discovered one that hadn't included me. It was of my Mother in her human days. And a man. He had russet skin, black slick hair, and brown eyes. Something about his eyes reminded me of an animal I had seen a year or so ago when I was exploring the forest. A large wolf, my mother had told me were the Quileutes. That possessed the land on the other side of the river that split both lands apart. I flipped the picture over for a caption in the middle. "Me and Jacob'

I shook my head and refocused myself. I took each picture that included me and ripped them from the frames and secured them into a box. This would be one thing I would conceal within Forks, so that I could have something, should I visit, to see my Mother. I double wrapped the dark Grey duck-tape around the file box and set it aside. I would use fake pictures to burn so that my mother wouldn't be tempted to look for these ones I kept. My next step was to disassemble my belongings and carry them to the burning sight where I would set my belongings on fire and let them turn to ash.

I peaked up at my clock and noted. It was 2 o'clock. Two more hours left in my home. I sighed and made my way up the stairs to my room equipped with a screw driver, hammer, cardboard boxes, and a plastic bag. I used the screw driver to disassemble my bed, to unscrew the T.V. Mount from my wall, and then to remove the other t.v. Accessories from my shelves such as my DVD collection, Nintendo 64 console, and DVD player. I tossed the electronics, wooden bed, and anything I had taken apart into a pile. I took the hammer and smashed apart my nightstands, lamps, and anything I got my hands on that could be broken and that my screw driver couldn't take apart cleanly. Once everything was in a big enough pile, I moved onto the things I should bag. I collected every kind of clothing I owned and tossed it in. I would have taken them with me, but they had my scent too strongly into them. I wouldn't be able to keep my scent disguised. I could wear the clothes I was wearing already, I would stop in Forks before I made my last top, to get something new to wear. With the boxes, I packed my porcelain figures in. It would break my heart to break them at the sight, but I had to do it.

I tied the bag tightly and threw it in with the pile, looking at my alarm clock, the clock signaled to me, it was 3pm. I took the hour carrying the wood and electronics pile up to the burn sight. It was a large clearing just outside of Forks, running alone took me 5 minutes to reach the sight. After 5 trips with wood, electronics, and shattered objects, and lastly, I brought my boxed items. I took a deep breath and ventured back to the house around 3:30, and made a run of the house making sure I had everything. My mind traced back to one last thing. Anything that would indicate I was even born. I went into my Mom's room and removed anything I had ever given her. I wouldn't burn them, I would store them like I would the pictures. After searching, I was becoming worried about the time and thought I would have to abandon my search, but finally I came across a box of files in my Mom's closet. Anything that had my name, I removed. Once I combed the room once again, I found nothing tied to me. I turned off the light and exited the room, before slowly taking the stairs and going out the front door.

Before going, I looked around at my home. I would miss it dearly. Many memories with my Mom and Aunt Rose were here. My eyes trailed over the staircase that ascended from the front door to the top story, on either side of the bottom of the staircase were two archways. The left side lead to the large front room with 2 dark brown love seats, the first lined the south wall. The next lined the west. Accented with brilliant white carpet and red horizontal stripped walls. The right entrance, consisted of the kitchen with cherry-wood cabinets, black marble tops, and a large window collection over the sink and in front of the dining room. I looked at the clock and sighed. 3:40. I was on time. I frowned and closed the door and used my speed to get to the sight. I placed my box of pictures away from the pile to, dug out the gasoline and matches and set them aside as well. I located my hammer and my figurines. I closed my eyes as I brought the hammer down and crushed each and everyone of them. I could hear the porcelain breaking a halo busting noise. When I was sure I had busted all of my figurine, I opened my eyes and sighed. I hadn't known that I was crying until a slight cold breeze brushed my face, the wetness on my face gave me a chill, but thanks to my naturally scorching skin, It warmed up again. I wiped my face and then sighed.

A lump built up in my throat, I swallowed it back. Memories of my Mother, Aunt, everything that was good replacing the view in front of me in one last attempt to beg me to stay. I blinked away the memories and ignored the burning agony in my stomach that threatened to send my breakfast up. I took one final breath and drenched everything in gasoline, struck the match, and flicked it into the pile. Immediately orange flames grew up to the sky as I let out a deep breath. A sigh of half relief, and half sadness. Relief because I had done it. Sadness, because there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 1

Breathe Again

30 Years Later

It was a nice Tuesday night out for Redding California. The warm yet cool bite to the air. The scent of rain surrounding the small town. However, something weighed on my mind, annoyingly. My Grandfather, Charlie hadn't called. He usually called every Tuesday morning, but today he had neglected to. There was no reason for him not to. He was retired from the force. Injured, more clearly. But was considered retired to save his reputation of being big bad Chief. He should be home. Nothing should have kept him from keeping out routinely call. Although, I wouldn't put passed him to be angry with me. I only had reconnect with Charlie 5 years ago. Call wise, anyway. It'd been 10 years since I'd seen him. He thinks, at least. Perhaps he was angry with me and decided to give me a taste of my own medicine. But I still couldn't help the small feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Rain gently misted my face as I stared straight ahead at my mate, Nahuel.

The small spritz calmed my nerves as I gained my focus on the training my mate was educating me. The hair on the back of my neck stood as I watched him. He stood about a hundred feet away from me. It challenged my damaged but strong eyesight. He roamed from left to right ahead of me. Leaving me to try to determine what my line of attack should be. Nahuel possessed a very dangerous and unique ability. An ability he was training me to shield myself from with my own unique gift. My memory shield. As I was able to penetrate a shield vampire, I was also capable of having my own shield. However it defeated my ability to penetrate other, but I was able to protect myself by reversing it.

I watched him as he dashed towards me head on. I flitted myself towards him as well to meet for an on-coming fight. We stopped at a two foot distance. He swung aggressively towards my left with his right hand, I dodged. He swung another sharp hit towards my right with his left, but this time, I caught his fist and twisted. This wasn't the part I was worried about though. Part of my was terrified this was an attack put into my head with his ability. I continued fighting though, because this was only step one. Combat. I'd gotten better about it.

When I was about to dodge one of his blows, I realized too late that he had influenced the wrong direction into my mind. He swung towards my left, and absentmindedly I moved the wrong direction. He crushed his hand down on my upper chest and flattened me onto the ground. The hit stunned me, while reality came back to me. His position changed rapidly, and I knew this was a mental attack. I tried my best to throw up my own mental defense. I tried to throw up my memories but they all faded, and there, I knew I had reacted too late. He had too much control over me already.

He stood over me, his face looked disappointed. I wanted to get up. But my limbs didn't obey to any of my commands. I watched Nahuel as he stood over me. My eyes threatened tears of fear at the rims but I bit back the pathetic water. He shook his head once more, I looked at my hands, and realized one was raised in a threatening manner. I screamed in my head. But my hands thrust towards me, crushed through my chest cavity and gripped my own heart. My breathing stopped as my hand tugged at my critical and terrified organ.

"Push me out Renesmee! Push me out now! Remember our training!" Nahuel shouted into my mind.

I couldn't though. I watched as my hand ripped out my heart. I laid limp, staring up into the sky as it drifted away. My eye lids felt like weights were pinned to the top as they were pulled down.

I saw blackness. The last thing I heard were the soft wind rustling the tall trees, rolling thunder, and two heavy foot-steps running towards me.

"Renesmee!...Esmee... Re..."

I spent what felt like weeks under a black blanket over my face. Not seeing anything. Until, after a long while, my senses began to come back. Little by little. I could feel the warmth of my blood slowly spread through the bottoms of my feet, my caves. My entire hands. I noticed now, that when the blood flowed through my spine, I could feel that the cold hard ground wasn't pressed against my back. Instead my head was elevated on a soft cloudness. My body was floating on a much softer ground. I could no longer smell the rain, and now, I heard a small tapping of rain water hitting glass.

I let the blood circulate throughout my body and reach my eyes before I slowly opened my eyes. The dim candle light was welcome to my eyes. The room was an overwhelming but calming warmness. I sighed, and let my eyes adjust to the figure in front of me. I felt my senses straighten at first, but then his scent followed and I relaxed myself.

'I can see that a few days of rest did a lot more harm then good. You had no defense Renesmee. If I was my sister, you would already be buried somewhere." Nahuel calmly but cooly stated.

His tone was tinted with a hint of disappointment, worry, and sadness. He let a sigh out.

"At least its just me, though. You're lucky."

I couldn't take too much attention from his words. My chest was agonizingly painful. I looked down at my shirt and realized I was coated with a thick and wet mess of blood all over the front of my body.

"What happened?" I asked. "This usually doesn't happen..." I continued.

"We took 1 day too many off. You got weak, and I was too strong. I tried to stop it, but it backfired on me." Nahuel said, sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm very sorry. I couldn't make it stop. Your mind was already set in motion."

I rolled my eyes. "don't beat yourself up too much over it." I said, as I lifted up my shirt to examine the damage. I looked at Nahuel with a raised brow.

"How bad was it before?" I said, pointing towards the line claw-like scratches that went from my left breast to my right waist.

"Bad. You nearly broke through your chest, and tore the whole front of your skin off." He stated, as I winced.

I attempted to set up to take a shower, but Nahuel's hand pushed gently on my chest to lay me back down flat. I wanted to argue. But he looked at my sternly and I knew he had more to say. I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't just weak. You were distracted. What was it?" Nahuel demanded.

"I don't know. I was thinking of memories I could use." I replied.

I shrugged my shoulders and flitted to the bathroom door. Only for Nahuel to step in front of me. I sighed and crossed my arms. I trained my eye on him impatiently. Silently demanding what he wanted.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Fine. Charlie hasn't called today. I was worried." I stated coolly and shoved him out of my way. I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and sighed. But before my mind could relax, I heard the chirping of my phone. But it wasn't just any chirping. It was Charlie's specified ring tone. I felt around my jean jacket pockets and located my phone out of my breast pocket. I smiled.

"You're late calling. I was worried." I stated. A smile lit up my face with excitement for Charlie, only to have it brutally murdered by a very familiar, and unwelcome voice.

"Renesmee..." The voice said. Memories flashed into my face. My jaw tightened viciously. I said nothing.

"Renesmee, it's your Father. Don't hang up. I'm calling on Charlie's behalf." Edward's voice was desperate. However, he'd said the right thing to get me to remove my finger off the end button.

I inhale deeply. "What?" I replied harshly through my teeth. "How did you get this number?" I demanded aggressively.

"Charlie is sick. We don't know what it is, but it doesn't look like his body is strong enough to fight it off. He wanted me to contact you, and ask you to return so he could see you." Edward's voice was calmer now. Almost nervous. I squinted my eyes. I had the information I needed. It was my choice now to return. A choice I had to make with great irritation.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the small plastic device in my hand. I sighed and pressed end. What was I to do? I wanted to see my grandfather. If these were his last days, he deserved to have the only thing he's ever asked from me to be given to him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. My eyes looked into the long oval mirror into my reflection.

It was about this time 30 years ago that I had said goodbye to Forks. A lot had changed about my reflection since then. Replacing the small little girl I last seen in Forks, was a long, bronze haired beauty with ringlets that reached her waist. Almond shaped eyes that thick black lashes outlined and fanned out at the sides. The reflection had changed a lot. Would Charlie see me the same way? If he pressured me for an explanation as to why I hadn't seen him in 10 years, he wouldn't. I turned from my reflection and turned the crystal water faucet and adjusted my shower water.

I peeled my bloody wet clothes from my body and tossed them into the trash and stepped under the warm falling rain from the shower head.


	3. Chapter 2

**With Love**

When I opened the door to the bathroom, a small cloud of steam rolled out of the bathroom door. I held my hand to my towel to hold it In place while I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothing. I quickly discarded my towel into the same trashcan as my old clothing in the bathroom and made my way back to the bedroom and pulled on a black tank top, black skinny jeans and a pair of spike heels I pulled a brush through my tangled hair until it no longer pulled. I stared at the ground as a shadow crawled across it and leaned against the door.

"Did Charlie finally call you?" Nahuel asked.

"Not exactly. But he's... sick." I simply replied distantly continuing to stare at his reflection.

"Do you want to pay him a visit?" He replied.

"I want to, but I'm just going to be putting him in danger. I don't care about everyone else. Only Charlie."

I was being honest. I didn't care what happened to anyone else. Only Charlie. And the rest of my enemies would know that. He'd be the first person they'd hurt to use against me.

"If we can survive here for 2 years and go unnoticed, I'm pretty confident could handle a couple days to visit your sick Grandfather. " Nahuel said. His voice calm.

"I do believe you owe him that. He's the only person you owe at the moment and I think he deserves to have, if his last dying wish to see you, his wish should be granted. Its not too much of him to ask." he continued. I could sense dread in his voice.

"Then I guess I should go see him..." I said. Mostly to myself. I finally rose my eyes to Nahuel.

"I guess I'll get the car packed." He replied. His response surprised me and slightly angered me.

"You're coming with me?" I asked.

"The alternative? You haven't been trained very much. You'll need my assistance, in case something does happen. You probably wouldn't have the ability to handle it yourself." He stated with a mixture of hidden concern, only I could sense.

Nahuel had a way of sounding and acting as if he didn't care but deep down I knew differently. I'd seen him display awkward affections towards me countless times. But right now, it was honestly annoying me. I wished he cared as little as the way he spoke to me sometimes. I could have much more freedom.

I shook my head and looked up at him with an icey eye, sighed and stood. "Fine. It's not like I could sneak passed you anyway. Get out of my way." I said coolly. I shoved passed him through the bedroom door and walked slowly down the hallway and followed to the living room. I was actually impatient. I could purchase new clothing if I needed to.

"I just want to go already. I don't need anything packed." I said. My annoyance was obvious but I didn't care.

"Then lets go." Nahuel replied, calmly as he appeared at the end of the hallway.

I used the green light to head towards the front door, I opened it quickly and walked towards the black CRV that was parked directly in front of the house. I opened the driver side door and crawled into it. I gave Nahuel about a second to follow behind me, or I'd leave him. But to my disappointment, he caught up. He appeared in the passenger side seat and adjusted himself comfortably.

"Let get this show on the road, Ms. Warpath" he teased.


	4. Chapter 3

**Fork in the Road**

The clouds that I had left years ago, where the same as I'd left them. Above us were dark threatening clouds, that blocked the sun from display the small amount of sun that was hidden behind it. White rain drops glittered off the windshield of my Vehicle that smoothly drove me through the wet streets a few minutes just near Forks Washington. It took me 10 hours to drive to Forks. Nahuel had opted for an airplane ticket, but I insisted we drove. I needed the 10 hours to dwell and dread my trip. If I was being honest with myself, I was dreading that sign ever since I'd started. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Charlie, but because I didn't want to put up with my family. There were going to be ways I could avoid them, but it was unavoidable to at least run into any of them. Despite how much I despised my family, we both had one thing in common. Charlie, My Grandfather. He was the only thing besides Nahuel that was worth anything.

But that also meant, that I wouldn't be the only one that wanted to see him. Especially my Mother. Who I was wanting to avoid the most. Edward and the rest I wasn't worried about at all. Edward knew I would either come or not, either way he would make sure he and I wouldn't meet eye to eye. Which I hoped Bella followed. I didn't see any of them, Including Bella, as my Family. I rolled my eyes absentmindedly. I really wasn't looking forward to putting up with. "Come home" "Things will be different" and "we all love you" speeches. I really was dreading the irritating and unavoidable encounters. That didn't mean I wouldn't try to avoid them. I would try my best to make sure I wouldn't even be seen if possible. I looked beside me in the passenger seat and smiled slightly then turned my attention back to the wet road ahead of me.

I was angry about before, but honestly I was thankful Nahuel had tagged along. I wasn't dreading this alone. Nahuel hated long trips. We rarely even took them to repay a visit to his sister Jennifer. He could sense me though. I decided to be the first to speak.

"Thanks... for um. Looking out for me. I know thats why you came." I stated.

"Thats what I'm here for. Personal Body." Nahuel said, calmly. Almost amused. Though, I could feel a question burning at the tip of his tongue.

"What is it?" I pressed.

"You never fully explained to me, why it was you left this place" Nahuel asked, motioning towards the non-welcoming sign of Forks Washington that passed by the window.

"My family. They hated me. My mother was human when she was pregnant with me. She practically died while pregnant, and did die when she gave birth to me. She became a vampire, yes, but... That wasn't something my father wanted." I explained. I looked down at my knees as we pulled to a stop at a stop light in the middle of Forks.

"Short story, they hate me for torturing my mother when she was pregnant and killing her. And they see me as the monster that they were forced to say they were all related to. Except my aunt Rose. She's the hole reason I was born in the first place. If not for her, I'd been aborted by force. But..." I stopped for a good few minutes while the light turned green and my foot released the brake petal. . I tried to find the right words.

"None of them are my Family. I heard my Dad say once, the last time he was truly happy, was before I was born. So, I burnt everything I owned, everything that proved I existed, and left. Whoever held on, is in for a lot of disappointment. What I did, will be the last thing I ever do for anyone." That ended my explanation. For once I was anxious for Nahuel's response.

"Similar to my story. Another time." he said sharply. He was almost angry. But It left me angry.

"Hey! No fair at all. You get my story out of me, then sit on yours? You better tell me. How do I know I can trust you." I demanded viciously.

"Another time. We're getting close to your grandfathers aren't we?" Nahuel replied. It was mostly a statement.

"Yes. Probably another 3 blocks after the next right. Why?" I demanded. My anger still alive.

"Your father was a mind reader, correct?" Nahuel asked. "He's close."

I stomped on the gas petal, the sudden stop pressing me against the steering wheel for a moment before I plopped back down when I was back in motion. I was going to throw the car in reverse and go home, but a hand shot out and blocked me. I tried to move it, but Nahuel was stronger. I hissed at him.

"Don't ruin this for yourself. You owe nothing to any of these people but Charlie. HE wanted to see you. Grant him this one wish. Don't do this for them. Take your own word for it. If you turn around and leave, you're doing them a favor. SO don't." Nahuel advised, then after a few seconds, removed his hand.

I contemplated for a minute. Even though my hand had the power to defying him in grabbing the handle and throwing it in reverse, my hand wouldn't raise. Finally my foot spoke for me and pushed down on the gas petal, allowing the car to drive forward towards Charlie's house.

I watched the black road in front of me drag me closer and closer. The more I stared the more angrier I got with myself, but suddenly the anger disappeared. Why was I so afraid these people would see me? It was as I said, I didn't see any of them as family. So what reason did I have to be so afraid I would blow my possibly dying grandfather off? I lifted my head up with pride. As I did I noticed my present to my grandfather I had left him on one of my last visits sitting in his former-police-cruisers normal parking spot.

The bumble-bee yellow Camaro I had purchased for him many years ago, on one of my last visits to see Charlie. The car had been well taken care of, or he had never drove it period. Because the paint gleamed as the same day I had bought it. It wouldn't surprised me if he hadn't drove it. I thought he was going to turn the shot gun on me when I'd came back with it that day, after a car show in Portland Oregon, I had taken him to.

I sat in the car for what seemed like 20 minutes staring nervously. I knew Charlie would press me for details about my past. Was lying to my Grandfather considered a slap to the face, or a middle finger? Finally, Nahuel's voice broke my thoughts.

"I hate to sound like I'm telling you to go away but... Your father is trying to read my mind, and its getting frustrating to him, so he keeps pressing harder...It's giving me a headache" Nahuel said. He smiled weakly through his painful headache at me. "Enjoy your visit with Charlie. I will message you with the details to our borders when I find somewhere." He said.

I had wanted Nahuel to meet Charlie, but part of me, and the same part of Nahuel just wanted it to be just me and Charlie for a little while. I nodded to Nahuel.

"Okay. I'll be at Mill Creek if you would like to meet up." I informed before exiting the car. The blast of maybe 3 different vampire scents punched me straight in the face. It had been so long since I had seen any of them, I forgot what they smelt like. But I could at least number them.

My spike heel boots clicked against the concrete pavement of Charlie's drive way and made my way up the stairs. Things changed. The more steps I took, the more excited I became to see Charlie. Memories of when I was little, and younger gave me the fuel. I flitted up the stairs impatiently and excitedly. Once I reached the door, I didn't bother knocking. This was the only place I could call home. I could smell the Cullen's more strongly now though. I feared my Mother was one of them, but I blocked out the fear with excitement.

My eyes examined Charlie's entrance and followed sound of people speaking. I slowly made my way in front of the entrance of the living room and stood there a few seconds. I cast my eyes around the three vampires I saw. They looked at me as they were looking at a ghost. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. They stood frozen as they looked at me. As they stood in front of the couch where my Grandfather set. He noticed their sudden change and followed where there eyes were trained. A smile lit his face up.

This certainly was worth the trip, just to see Charlie smile like that. I ignored the rest of them, with surprising ease. Charlie had me shocked. I stared at him. He was very thin. His hair was a Charlie's voice broke the silence.

"Renesmee." He was excited. He attempted to get up, but his arms wobbled under his small amount of weight and he wobbled.

"Charlie" I chimed, I flitted to his side and got down on my knees to his height and wrapped my arms around him. I was careful to keep my memories away from him, but I enjoy his strong embrace in response to mine.

"You're warm. DO you want a full-time job of being my personal fire-place?" He teased and squeezed me. "Ten years." he declared. He didn't look like he cared at all that much. He looks relieved and just happy for a moment to be honest, and so was I.

"I'm sorry." I simply stated. But it was sincere. I sat beside him. I noticed that one vampire's scent had disappeared. They had apparently left. I looked around under my lashes and noticed it was Alice who had departed.

Me and Charlie sat and spoke for what seemed like hours. My eyes flitted to the clock on his coffee-table several times. 7:30am came and went, and then soon, it was 9:00am. After 12, I could tell Charlie was having trouble staying awake. I had let him lay down on his couch and I'd taken the chair in front of him after a while. As he laid his head on the pillow under his head, I saw his eyes sometimes droop shut, and sometimes he would answer with something that hadn't pertained to our topic and I gathered he may have lost track of our conversation from exhaustion.

Finally, he stopped speaking all together and I could hear his heart slow, and his breathing begin to drop. I sat there quietly and awkwardly with Carlisle and Edward. Although, I wouldn't speak to them. I looked around at some of the clutter that had built up around Charlie and lifted myself from the chair and picked a couple of things off the coffee-table and walked into the kitchen, while avoiding eye-contact with the Cullen's.

I took the dishes to the sink and sat them and turned the water on and filled the sink up. I turned to the kitchen table to clean when at the kitchen entrance was Carlisle standing. I stared for a second and then continued to clean the kitchen table off. I could tell he was fishing for the correct words to use. Instead of cutting him off, I gave him the frustration of sitting there, fishing.

After few minutes, he decided to speak.

"Renesmee," Carlisle started. "I know you don't stand on good ground with us. But I would like you to know, you're family, and if you need anywhere to stay, that-" I stopped him.

"That's funny. I wasn't family 30 years ago, Carlisle, Now I'm family, what changed?" I said chuckling. "Lets make this fast. I am not your family, and you sure aren't mine. None of you are. And that includes, Bella. Who, I would prefer didn't know I was here." I said. My voice was smooth but meaningful. "Why pretend I'm family now? Things have been good so far." I concluded before I stormed past him and then made my way to the house entrance, where I paused for a minute to look at Charlie.

I would see him tomorrow. I shook my head and flitted out of the door. I made it a couple miles until I stopped a few miles away from the main-street of Forks. Very few cars busied the streets. Under the thick clouds, I didn't glow so they didn't slow on my account. There was no stop lights so I only had to wait for a clear path. Once the street was cleared, I made my way across the street to the small red building across the street and opened the door to the bar. I took in the smell of alcohol and food mixed together. The place was pretty barren. There was a couple of day drunks at the bar but they had no meaning. The fact they were at the bar, made it obvious they had no prior, or previous engagments. They would probably be my next meal.

I chose a small booth to disappear into at the back of the grill and slithered into it. I stayed there a few minutes before I could smell another vampire. I lifted my head towards the entrance and sighed heavily. At the same time though, I was surprised. Edward. He disappeared from the door and was sat in front of me. I stared at him with my head tilted, my eyes cut into him.

"What?" I demanded before I squinted my eyes. "Let's make it quick, what do you want?"

"I want you to go see Bella. I know you and I are not fond of each other, but we both do care about-" Edward's statement was cut short with my finger being held up.

"Fortunately, we don't. You care about Bella. I care for none of you. As I told Carlisle. But if you need a play-by-play, You, nor Bella, nor anyone, from your family will ever be my family. What is it with all of you? I wasn't family to you 30 years go, why now?" I demanded venomously.

"I did what I did for you. I'm not doing anything else, as a favor to you." I spat out.

"Me?" Edward asked. "You put my wife threw 32 years of misery!" He hissed back at me. "First I had to watch you tear her apart, from the inside out, then after you left, 30 years of dry sobbing each day you've been gone! What have you done for me?"

I squinted my eyes and held back. "I was only trying to give you back what you wanted. Remember? The last time you were happy, was before I was born. How Bella took it, wasn't my fault." I said calmly.

This shocked him. I couldn't read the emotion on his face, but it took away the seething hating stare that I received placed with a blank, somewhat shocked expression. But it cleared up.

"You need to see Bella." Edward said again. His voice cool. But he calmed. "I know I said that, Renesmee but... I'm still your father-"

"I will not." I stated. "Lets get one thing straight." I said, standing up. "You may be my father but I'm never going to be your daughter. Get that? Or do I need to make a strong enough message?" I aggressively said. I looked around the nearly empty restaurant for my message.

"Bella wants to see you!" He hissed. "And you're going to see her weather you want to or not. If you don't go to her, I'll force you to. I'm much stronger then you are." he warned. He looked at me. Then a question rose in his eyes.

"What happened to the girl Bella raised? You were a monster when you were younger. That hasn't changed but you seem... different now." He said. His eyes examining me.

"Oh, that sweet innocent girl with a pony-tail braid, and turtle neck sweaters?" I asked with an innocent voice. Then my voice became darker. "She died. She was killed a long time ago. You should've been there. You would have loved it, Edward." I said, challenging.

My eyes tightened at him. "You won't threaten me. If you so much as breathe a word to Bella that I'm here, I will rip my way through this town, until the streets are lined with nothing but bodies of your little human associates. Then Bella will have a good reason to cry." My voice was dripping with venom. Edward challenged me.

"You won't do it. Whatever you've done in the past, I'm sure you don't want Charlie to find out. I don't believe he'd think highly of you if you tore his hometown to shreds"

Before I could respond, I saw my message come forward with 2 menu's and a couple of silver-ware wraps.

"What may I get for you two, today?" She asked, her voice sweet.

I looked at Edward with a sneering smile. I let my shield down for a split second. I didn't care what thoughts he'd read. I spoke to him.

_Don't think I'll kill? Maybe this will be a big enough warning for you._

I flitted behind the small blond waitress, quickly wrapped my hands around her neck and jolted my neck forward and dug my teeth into the skin on her neck, stabbing through her jugular. Her blood spilled down my throat like warm butter with a sweet taste, like it had been sweetened with powdered sugar. My hands squeezed again and snapped her neck to one side. Killing her instantly. I let her go and watched her fall forward.

Edward's face was a mixture of shock, and disgust.

"Maybe that is a big enough sticky-note for you. If you bring Bella to me, you better be prepared for what will happen afterwards. That's one." I warned as I walked past him. My eyes a warning. I was being serious. I wanted nothing to do with them. Any of them. Defying my wishes was going to mean a blood bath until they got the message. When they stay away, the less bodies they're going to find in their little town.

I made my way out of the door of the bar and walked down the street. I had made my exit on time. Nahuel's ring-tone on my phone chimed to life. I pressed the text message alert on my phone. My eyes sprawled across the text. While I was reading, I heard Edward behind me.

"Where are the pictures at least? All of them. I know you would be too selfish not to burn them. You'd keep them just for yourself. If you don't see your mother as family, I demand them back. That no longer makes them your property." He demanded. I looked behind me and smiled deviously.

"Point well made. Follow me." I replied. He may have been a pain in the ass, but he was no moron.

I flitted into the forest, knowing he'd tale me. We flitted for nearly an hour until I finally stopped. I never knew where this had been. It was thickly covered with snow from the high elevation. And viewed an entire forest of nothing ahead of us. The cold bit at my spine but I ignored it. I was good at this stuff. I lead him into a cave that had remained hidden successfully. I pointed to a hole in the stone wall and smiled. "There" I said.

"How do I know you're not just playing a joke on me?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't care about you," I explained.

I reached into the whole and pulled out a small leather wrap that had protected the pictures from weather for years. I wiped dust off of the leather and extended it to Edward. I was about to duck out of the cave when Edward said something.

"You weren't as big a monster when you were little, then you are now... At least I could've lived with you. Now, I never could. My chances of ever caring for you in a fatherly manner has vanished. " Edward said. It was almost to himself.

"Thats the beauty of being hated. I don't have to worry about that anymore." I said, as I slowly turned. I stopped for a minute. All of my emotions fading away. I could feel his eyes burning on me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him looking through the pictures.

"There was a time I wished I could've just... ripped you out of Bella's stomach before you could've been born. Where, I wished you hadn't been born. But now..." He said, pausing as he examined a pictures. "I wished I could go back to where you were little."

"Why didn't you?" I asked, my anger growing. "You were stronger then Bella at the moment." I pointed out. "It wasn't my fault, you were too weak to do it. But hey. I got back, what I did to Bella. Times ten. That should make you a bit more chipper, Edward." I said.

"When does Bella usually visit Charlie? So I know when you stay away." I asked. Edward was quiet or a moment. I turned to him, he was staring at me.

"What do you mean by, you got back what you did to Bella?" he asked. His curiosity was surprising me.

I chuckled. "Lets not do this. We can skip the whole father-daughter bonding. We're a few years too late for that." I said.

"But I want to know. I'd like to know something paid you back for Bella, if not me." He said. I smiled and laughed.

"Lets put it this way, I was put through 10 years of torture for Bella. Experimented on. So, I got mine. Plus more, don't worry. I didn't see the light of day for a long time." I said and started to exit the cave.

He sighed. "Bella usually visits at nights. During the day she hunts." Perfect. That time point, I could avoid. I looked back at hime. More questions burned. I could tell. I didn't let it stop me from leaving though.

"Burn them. Hang them. I don't care." I said referring to the pictures and then ran from the cave opening.

I slowed my run down to a brisk walk once I reached the Forest of Forks Washington. I stopped at the bank of a live river. I watched the water rush over the rocks and spill over the mountain into a high pressured shower.

I flung myself over the bank and landed on my feet gracefully on the other side. The only thing I wasn't happy about was that my seven hundred dollar boots were caked with mud at the bottom. I shrugged it off though. I continued through the forest as I watched the afternoon sun set in. I watched the dim green forest dim and begin to darken.

I continued through the forest until I'd gotten to the familiar clearing. I stepped through the trees into the meadow I remembered seeing in my mothers memories while she was pregnant with me. I ran my fingers across the tops of the purple wild flowers. The tops of the flowers were smooth like velvet. I looked around the clearing and let my eyes stop at the tree I was in search for.

I walked over to and felt around its bark for a distinct hole I had made years ago. It only took me a second to find it, I slipped my finger int a small hole I had made and pulled open a square hole in the tree. I reached my hand in to find a zip-lock baggy of pictures. I pulled them out and shook some residue off the packaging. This was usually my routine when I visited Forks. Even though I didn't want my mother to see me, didn't mean I couldn't see my mother.

I sat down against the tree, ignoring the mud, and opened up my bag of pictures and shook them into my hands to view them. The pictures I'd given Edward were only ones that would satisfy him. The ones with me and my mother, despite what he thought, were mine. I didn't see Bella as my family. I never would. Only because I didn't see the point in even trying. My past had the chance to catch up to me. I could run as much as I could, but the world was too small, and life was too long. I had a feeling that one day soon, I would be dead, and that would kill the person in the pictures, who I did see as my family. Part of me too, held something against Bella, too. She should've left the Cullen's if they could accept me. But she instead encouraged me to take more rejection from them, just because she didn't want to leave Edward. She chose them over me, the way I'd seen it. If she had found me, she'd only made me live with them again.

I shook my head and blocked out the thoughts and stood up and put the pictures back where I'd put them. The pictures gave me what I wanted. Zero to no emotions towards Bella. No nostalgia, nothing. I smiled, at the success. I made my way towards the end of the meadow when a force I couldn't see, punched my chest, sending me flying against a tree. I thought it was Nahuel testing me, but when my senses came back to me and I saw the offender, I wished it had been Nahuel.


	5. Chapter 4

Fire and Ice  
Part I

I watched the huntress step out of the canopy of moss. Serena. Her hair was a shiney black, her skin a blood-drained olive, and her eyes, like mine, brown, with a reddened tint. She was definitely Nahuel's sister. They shared the same eyes. Only, hers burned with excitement to practically tear me to shreds. She stared straight into my eyes to find fear. Only, she wasn't going to find any. Which surprised me. Serena and her entire clan, plus others, vowed to destroy me, an Nahuel. I was sure that when I saw her, I would shake. But I wasn't. Instead, I was enraged. My blood boiled.

The more I looked at her, the angrier I got. If it had been 10 years ago from now, It would be a different story. But I was angry now. I had spent 10 years running and hiding from my own shadow just to avoid Serena. I was done with it now, and I wasn't going to let them destroy my last visit with my possibly dying grandfather. My eyes tightened on her, adrenaline flooded my system to prepare me.

She seemed disatisfied when she did not find a trace of fear within my eyes and tightned her own eyes on mine. She finally spoke. Her chilling voice use to frighten me easily, but it no longer did now.

"Funny, when you are minding your own business and find yourself a dirty, rotten, animal. Funny, would you say Renesmee" Serena said. I had to laugh at the animal referrance. I was an animal. Taking taunting steps towards me.

She was smiling deviously, as a challenge to my own challenging smile.

"Funny, indeed. Especially when you're not in a physciatric hospital, and come across a raging psychopath anyway. Funny, would you say, Serena?" I retorted back calmly almost relaxed. Her smile fell into an angry frown as she glowered at me. She sauntered towards me again. I stayed still until she was just a few feet away from me and then I began to walk a slow, steady, and cautious circle around her.

"Interesting." she simply replied. "I watched you just a couple of minutes ago. Such an adorable child. I remember."

I hadn't noticed that we had traded spots within the clearing. She was by the tree I had pictures hidden. She reached her hand into the tree and pulled them from the hole in the bark. Destroying the protection it had around it, she pulled the pictures out and smiled mischeviously.

I tried not to flinch as much as I could. I cared nothing for Bella, but the pictures were MINE. I had my eyes trained on her as she flipped through the glossy pictures.

"Such a cute child. Practically dead when my father found you. Gave you shelter, aided you. Only for you to repay him so poorly." She said evenly. Keeping her eyes on the pictures as she flipped.

"Because he did such a good job of being what he use to think of himself," I challenged. "what was it again?" I said slowly, my words dripping with taunt. "A god?' I glared. "All he ever was to me, was a demon. A worthless, torture happy, piece of crap-" My words stopped at her look. I'd done it. I loved it. Her eyes blazed with fury.

She was quiet for what seemed like 10 minutes. Until she smiled at me wickedly. I was ready. My ability was in my holster. I was ready to draw before she did. She finally spoke.

"You talk very poorly of someone that is the father to your mate." Serena said.

"He's nothing like his father. Your brother has never done what your father has done." I replied.

"Ah, that is why my father will not think less of me slaughtering him before I do you." She said. Leaving me with chills up my spine.

"I will slowly take away every person you've ever come to love Renesmee. Your grandfather was on my list, but mother nature beat me to it. She's doing my job for me, and at an even more painfully slow rate. You actually get to watch him die at this rate." She said, flipping a few more pictures. Finally she was at the end of the stack.

I was seeing red at this point. My eyes were trained on her. I could kill her right here. I could rip her heart right out of her chest, and watch the life fade from her eyes and give her a farewell wave. My blood was boiling so hot I could feel my skin radiate steam off my body into the cold air of the forest.

She reached behind her and emerged a lighter. My vision stopped. No.

She quickly lit the lighter and before I could save them, she illuminated them up in flames. The only thing I had to myself went up in flames too far for me to save them.

I still couldn't help myself though. My vocal chords were no longer mine to control.  
"No!" I yelped out, unable to tell if I had intentionally meant to or not.

Before I could say another word, Serena charged forward and knocked me backwards. My back scraped against the moss and dirt until I rolled to a stop at the end of the clearing. Rage was my co-fighter though, but I couldn't take her alone. I got up to my feet with the help of a tree and stood towards her to fight.

"I was planning to make you wish you were dead before I actually killed you, but I don't feel like being nice to night." Serena said confidently as she raced towards me again. I remembered Nahuel's words. I threw my memories in front of my subconscious.

She flitted straight ahead towards me, I tried to dodge to my left at the last moment; but she was apparently already in my head. I was too late. She grabbed me from the angle I had dodged, as though I had completely just walked right into it. She grabbed me by the neck and slammed me down against the ground again.

This time, it was able to get up. Pain echoed throughout my entire body, I wasn't sure if it was real or not, but I knew it hurt. Coldness ran through my body and blood rushed to the top of my throat. I coughed it out but by the time I had got it cleared out I was drowning again. My eyes shook and my vision faded. I looked down at my source of pain to see what had happened. It blurred and then focused but within the focused second I could see a large, strong stick, protruding just above my belly, underneath my rib cage. I leaned my head back and tried to pull the stick from my stomach so I could heal. I cried out wordlessly only to find that when I yanked on the piece of wood, it was connected behind me, and rooted into the ground. It had been pushed through my entire spine and had made its way through.

I panted and heard Serena's sinister laugh. "My dad may be angry with me for not letting him be the one to kill you." She said as she manicured her nails with a nail file. "But, he doesn't have to know I did it, I suppose." She smiled at me deviously and stood beside me silently looking at me.

I coughed and begged for air through the blood that flooded my lungs. I could feel the blood slip down my throat and gag me. I tried my best to move but I was paralyzed. She looked at me one final second before lunging down with all her strength, She crushed her hand through my rib cage, breaking every rib with her hand painfully, leaving me screaming out in agony.

"That's not it," she said smiling. Breaking another rib, I screamed again. I needed help, fast. But she said she was going to kill Nahuel... He was the last person I wanted. My later feeling of triumph over fear had vanished. I knew that I had to just die. It would all be over. Maybe once I was dead, they would not hunt Nahuel anymore. Maybe I was winning this way. Nahuel would be better off.

I stared into the dim lit sky away from Serena. I prepared for death. I knew I was going into yet another eternity of torturous hell. I was going to do what I did last time. Take in all my surroundings of beauty before I was pulled into hell.

She broke through a couple more ribs until she finally gripped my heart. I could feel her thumb grazing over the top of it. The pain was causing me to lose most of my advanced hearing but I could hear her last pun. My eyes absently rolled down to her face from the sky.

"Who knew? Big, bad, Renesmee, does have a heart. Too bad, I have to rip it out of you;" She smiled. But only for a moment. I watched a slight shock cross her face, before she turned her head around. Apparently at some sound before she stood up.

"Baby brother?" She asked to no one. "Is that you?" she taunted as she wandered to the end of the meadow.

"No," the stranger said. It was strangely familiar, but I couldn't do anything about it anyway. It was probably another vampire come, to response of my scent. I had a potent scent. A vampire once told me, "Just as your mother had..."

I tried to raise my head up, but pain, blood, and shock took my strength away too quickly. My head plopped back on its side so I could at least breathe. To my shock, I saw Serena fall back past me against the ground. Whoever it had been had frightened her. It was a vampire intended to fight her, and she knew they were much too strong for her own good. She looked at me, as if to contemplate taking me somewhere else, but then departed, with a promise in her eyes.

I tried my best to see who it was but my vision was nearly gone. Weakening even more. I couldn't even lift my head to see my next offender, I decided not to. If it was a vampire, they were gonna drain me anyways. I let my head fall back in surrender.

I could only hear the stranger take in a hand of air. As if the air was too much.

"Just." I coughed up. "Do it fast." I commanded them. I couldn't tell if the tree's ahead of my were pulling backwards into a dark abyss or if I was being pulled into hell away from them. I watched them more and more, drift into the darkness until I could no longer see anything.

The only thing I had left were my feelings. And shockingly, I couldn't feel the teeth of a vampire into my jugular. I felt cold hands at my waist, they pulled my up off the stick, wrapped their arms underneath my knee's. The ground underneath me was pulled away for a moment before I was sat somewhere else. The persons hands were big. A man, maybe?


End file.
